Hanah Bell
Hanah Bell is the daughter of Catherine and Christopher Bell, making her a member of House Bell through her father, and through her mother she is a member of House Lovie. Hanah Bell has two siblings in Emma, and Chris Bell of which Emma is her older sister and is a very influencial member of the court of House Lovie, and Chris is her younger brother and is joining the House Lovie military forces near the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Through her mother Hanah Bell is a Princess of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and this places her in a position of being very important to the Kingdom of Lucerne. Her sister Emma Bell is an important and influencial member of the court of William Lovie III. due to the extremely close relationship between William and Emma. This close relationship has led to William becoming close with Hanah due to constantly seeing Hanah. While her younger brother is still very young he still represents another male in the House Lovie ranks which is something that is always important. Hanah Bell was born the twin sister of Christopher Bell II. and at the time of her birth she stood second in the line of succession to House Bell behind her sister Emma but following the minutes later birth of her twin brother she fell to third in the line of succession. Hanah Bell would grow up in the shadow of Emma Bell of whom many loved dearly even as a young child, and Emma only made this more difficult as she got older because Emma grew very close to Alice, and William Lovie of whom put her into a position of being very popular while Hanah was closer with her brother Christopher and together the two were somewhat isolated. Characteristics Personality Hanah has been a silent member of the powerful Lovie family and outside of her family, she is only close to her boyfriend Riley Herven, who is a member of the House Lovie Honor Gaurd. This doesn't mean she doesn't love her family though she is simply much more withdrawn in her personality mainly due to extreme popularity of her sister Emma which she often believes she could never hope of touching. History Hanah Bell was born the twin sister of Christopher Bell II. and at the time of her birth she stood second in the line of succession to House Bell behind her sister Emma but following the minutes later birth of her twin brother she fell to third in the line of succession. Early History : "I love my sister. She has never said a word of anger or rudeness towards me, and for that I will always love and respect her. Are their times that I wish she was qieter and less popular then what she is? Maybe there are. But that doesn't change a second of how much I love my sister." : -Hanah Bell Hanah Bell was born in Lucerne Hold, and was the second younger by a few years of Emma Bell her sister. Her parents Catherine and Chris Bell were loving parents who always made sure she was happy with her life. Hanah was born into the shadow of Emma Bell of whom many loved dearly even as a young child, and Emma only made this more difficult as she got older because Emma grew very close to Alice, and William Lovie of whom put her into a position of being very popular. This shadow cast over her made her want to always be hidden from sight lest she be constantly reminded of how much more popular and successful her sister Emma was to her. In this way many deemed her a reclusive and would have shunned her but with all the problems going on with Michelle, and Kristen Trachtenberg she was seen as just a shy young girl and was not deemed worthy of being punished. Riley Herven At the young age of twelve Hanah begin to have serious feelings for the House Lovie honor gaurd member Riley Herven who was often placed in charge of her protection. She attempted to make him see these feelings but so honorable was he in his position that despite his mutual feelings he kept them barried for nearly two years. At the age of fourteen though she began to become the object of many men's affection and she made sure to say in his presence how many men were offering huge sums to become her husband. With all of this tearing away at Riley's resolve he finally gave into her advances and they begin a secret relationship. Hanah did not know that before Riley had done anything he went to King William and begged for his forgiveness for the feelings he had for Hanah but William simply said that he was fine with the relationship and to move on. 'Return of Riley Scott' William travel to Forks on their way back to Lucerne from Fairmarket. On the boat ride back after a long talk with Morrigan, she takes matters into her own hands and finally reveals to William that she wants him in what ever way she can have him, and despite his marriage he sleeps with Leven. Arriving in Forks they are met on the docks by Charles Swan of whom they talk with for a time, but this ends when Riley Scott arrives alone on horseback, and wishes to return with them to Lucerne for a time. Riley reveals to him that Dan Scott is conspiring to make him and heir and he loves his family and doesn't want to see them come to harm through the menipulations of Dan Scott. Leven goes with William as he talks with Riley, and after Riley leaves with Thomas for a while he tells her that he is amazed at the changes in his son, and as they watch as he spends time with Thomas, and longs to see his three oldest sons become friends. Leven once again talks to Morrigan of whom congratulates her on gaining William in the way she did, and Leven shocked to know Morrigan knew begins to take Morrigan into her confidence revealing the arrangement she offered William and he seemingly agreed to. Family Members Catherine Bell.jpg|Catherine Lovie - Mother|link=Catherine Bell Christopher Bell II. Cover.jpg|Christopher Bell II. - Brother|link=Christopher Bell II. Emma Bell Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Emma Bell - Sister|link=Emma Bell Riley_Herven.jpg|Riley Herven - Husband|link=Riley Herven Relationships Riley_Herven.jpg|Riley Herven - Lover|link=Riley Herven Category:Vandal Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Princess of Lucerne Category:Human Category:House Lovie Category:House Bell